


smile

by spaceandvinyls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, High School, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/pseuds/spaceandvinyls
Summary: where phil is dan's bully, and dan has a secret.





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my "first" fic! i'm on wattpad (spaceandvinyls), but i'm sure heccin' glad to be on ao3.

dan walked down the hall on his way to sixth period, his gaze  instantly flicking to phil as he stood by the lockers. phil had been his bully for ages, and by now, dan should have learned not to smile at him in the halls, but it was an easy mistake.  dan's smile disappeared in a heartbeat once phil grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the lockers .

 

“what’s got you so happy today?” phil smirked, a strand of his hair falling across his face as he pinned dan against the wall with his hand.

 

“n-nothing,” dan stuttered. his face flushed pink, hands fumbling with a loose thread on his sweater.

 

with an airy laugh, phil tightened his grip. “i thought i told you not to talk back to me, howell.”

 

“you asked me a question,” and phil’s fist hit dan’s stomach, interrupting dan and leaving a dizzy look on his face. he hit dan, again and again, and after it seemed like phil wouldn’t stop, he did. dan looked down at the ground, the color draining from his face and down to his stomach.

 

phil's blue eyes burned through dan's once he looked up again. after his frivolous attempts to get away, phil let go of dan, letting him drop to the floor. “i’ll make your life hell if you smile at me again.”

 

dan stood up  slowly , then hurried into the closest bathroom.  leaning against the sinks and lifting his sweater up, dan ghosted his fingers over the deep red patch on his stomach and let out a shaky breath . he set his hand on the would-be bruise; it hurt so  badly that if phil had hit him one more time, dan would have burst.

 

the door opened and startled dan. his sweater fell across his stomach, masking what phil had done to him.

 

_ phil _ .

 

phil was in the bathroom now, looking dan over with the same smirk he’d had before. “not crying?  maybe it doesn’t hurt enough.” he stepped closer to dan and pressed his hand against dan’s stomach, sending pain all over his body.

 

gasping, dan bit his lower lip to stop himself from making a sound. phil pushed harder, and with every second it became more difficult for dan to contain himself.

 

all of a sudden, phil pulled his hand away. dan took deep breaths as he felt his stomach throbbing, unable to stop the tears threatening to fall.

 

phil’s eyes glinted for a moment, and before dan knew it, phil had pushed his hand back against dan, harder than the last time . closing his eyes, dan let out a whimper that turned into a moan.

 

phil pulled his hand away again as soon as he heard it.  dan kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on phil’s face, not wanting to admit that dan's face had gone red and that he had a problem in his pants .

 

“dan howell,” phil said in a voice so soft it was scary, “has a pain kink.” dan couldn’t do anything but fidget as he imagined phil’s smirk right now. “open your eyes,” phil said.

 

hesitantly , dan did as phil asked.

 

“is that why you keep talking to me? hoping that i’ll hurt you?” there was something dangerous in phil’s voice, and oh, how dan loved it. phil backed dan against the wall, lifting dan’s hands above his head as he slotted his leg  in between dan’s. “hoping to get off?”

 

dan nodded, his jeans becoming  uncomfortably tight. phil pushed his leg up and started rubbing the bruise on dan’s stomach with his free hand, tearing moans from him. dan’s hands gripped phil’s arms as he rubbed harder. “p-phil,” he panted.

 

“more?” phil bit his lip as he watched dan  achingly roll his hips, grinding against phil’s leg.

 

“please,” he begged between moans.

 

dan’s eyes fluttered shut again when phil pressed harder and deeper into dan’s skin, using his fingernails to draw blood .

 

“i bet you do this all the time,” phil breathed, his arms covered in scratches from dan. “i bet you get other boys to make you feel like this.”

 

dan whined, so close to finishing. “ o-only you.”

 

“you’ll come back tomorrow, begging for more,” phil said. rolling his hips, dan cried out as phil used his other hand to palm dan through his jeans. dan leaned his head against the wall and came, his underwear and his hair a mess.  slowly , phil pried dan’s hands away and dropped his leg down.

 

dan traced the mark on his stomach, now larger and bleeding. phil kissed the mark and then wet a paper towel to clean it off. “if you tell anyone about this,” he said  softly , but never finished what he was going to say.  phil brushed the hair out of his face and walked away, leaving dan to sit down on the floor and think about what phil would do to him if he told someone .

  
  



End file.
